


Hypnotized Fluttershy

by firebirdabirdoffire (R_Fielding)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/firebirdabirdoffire
Summary: This does not represent what I can write nowadays ~firebirdFluttershy gets hypnotized by Rarity before she goes of to Canterlot for a week,because of reasons you will read in the second chapter, But Rarity accidentally leaves a hypnotic suggestion in her subconsious.Poor Fluttershy...First story I am critic proof but will listen to any critisism (also english isn't my strongest point)I'm not proud of this so it's cancelled for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Hypnotized Fluttershy**  
by firebirdabird ~~madeout~~ offire

Fluttershy was taking care of the animals, but then she heard a crash...

" _EEP_!!!" she eeped as most of the animals most were shocked by her shocking ' _eep_ ' "Okay" she took a deep breath "we don't need to worry" she said to herself and the animals "It's just the mail mare... again".

She looked outside and it appeared to be the caped as her mailbox appeared to broken. No never mind it was broken...

The now broken mailbox only contained only one letter, it was from Rarity.

Fluttershy read the letter out loud (because that's you do right? Read a letter that may contain private information outloud out in the open, not that it's important to this story):

**Dear Fluttershy**

Do remember that I was VERY vague with my new hobby/studies at the spa?

Well soon I'm going to Canterlot for a week and I need you're help with it before I go.

I asked the mail mare for speedy delivery, so I apologise for the shock you might get when this arrives and the broken mailbox.

Anyway I'm getting off topic, make your done with everything for today this might that a while...

It might make you a little less shy.

~Rarity

Fluttershy was thinking 'Makes me little of my namesake...' she was also wondering what Rarity was studing  _'I'm wondering what Rarity was studing'_.

She was preparing the animals food for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry I'll back" she said to the animals.

 

On her way to the Carousel Boutique she came across her friends talking on Ponyville square standing next to fountain and that included Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy wait what?

She found that she was over there a little strange (naw really) she looked a little sad to "Um... if you don't mind me asking" her friends didn't notice her and looked at the other Fluttershy.

"Um... I'm over here" they looked in her direction looking quite shocked that was a second Fluttershy, well except for the second Fluttershy.

The first one to speak was the second Fluttershy "Hiya Fluttershy" she said with energetic tone that would make Pinkie Pie proud.

It was weird to hear Fluttershy like that, and then the second Fluttershy took off her well crafted mask of her disguise revealing...

" _Pinkie!!!_ " said RD, AJ and Twilight clearly they didn't know that they were talking to Pinkie this whole time (in case you couldn't tell).

Twilight was baffled "How did you..." thinking more about it "Oh yeah... you borrowed a book called 'Advanced pranking for earth ponies'"

"Ah assume that includes a guide to convincing diguises?" asked the Applejack.

"Nope" said Pinkie cheerfully "But does tips how to build a voicebox that can disguise voice voices"

"Ah that explains why you're able mimic 'Shy's voice perfectly" said the conclusion out of Rainbow's mouth.

"Nope i can do without the voicebox" said Pinkie in Fluttershy's voice while putting her mask back on "Um... I was just curious what it would be like in fluttershy's hooves, If it's okay with you... Fluttershy"

Fluttershy now found it EXTRA weird, not just reguler weird.

It's her apologising to herself, on top of that it was Pinkie Pie doing a perfect impression of her.

"It's fine Pinkie" she said with a smile "I just find weird that we can do perfect impressions of eachother..."

They all looked in her direction. "Can you give us an example 'shy?" said a curious looking Rainbow Dash who looks Curious

"Um..." she was thinking about it, she was wishing she hadn't brought it up "Okay..." she said shyly

She took a deep breath and started boucing "Hey did you guys ever notice that either yellow, green, black or yellow with black spots?" She said with Pinkie's voice and mimicing her (dare i say  ~~spastic~~? no eratic is more like it) mannerisms, including looking in different directions and making faces, motions and noices.

She did it so well it was almost scary seeing Fluttershy being so enegetic.

RD and AJ were still laughing despite that tough, Twilight was resisting not to laugh, and just Pinkie looked in awe.

"I mean what about blue, red, purple or even PINK" she squeed "I mean how that taste like for example would the re..." This took a while...

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" she swithed positions "A woodchuck could chuck no amount of wood since a woodchuck can't chuck wood" again "But if a woodchuck could chuck and would chuck some amount of wood, what amount of wood would a woodchuck chuck?" and again "Even if a woodchuck could chuck wood, and even if a woodchuck would chuck wood, should a woodchuck chuck wood?" 5th "A woodchuck should chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood, as long as a woodchuck would chuck wood" skipping to where somepony snaps her out of it...

"SNAP OUT OF IT FLUTTERSHY!!!" said Pinkie's voice from the second Fluttershy of all ponies "You're killing them" while pointing in their direction.

"...and that's why taco cake would be goo... OH i'm sorry" she said bashfully blushing from Pinkie loud to Fluttershy inaudible.

"It's okay Sugahcube" said Applejack now just chuckling "Tough Ah kinda feel bad for laughing at you"

"So do I" said RD and Twilight around the same time.

"We should totally prank somepony with the talent you guys have" said Rainbow "Like Rarity".

Fluttershy gasped "oh my gosh. I'm late bye girls" she said really fast as she remembered Rarity's letter and ran off as fast she could which isn't very fast, as she was tired from the Pinkie Impression.

The second Fluttershy asked "Um... does Pinkie come really that crazy across?"

 

Later at the Carousel Boutique

"Cooomiiiing~" said Rarity "Oh Fluttershy what took you so long? Did I pick the wrong delivery service darling?".

"Oh no just got um... a little sidetracked" said Fluttershy as she noticed the tens of bagage bags.

"Oh well that's ok we still have lots of time to practice, just let me find my reading glasses" she hated to admit it but she had trouble reading without glasses, and refuses to wear outside because it makes her look old (even if it does look good on her).

"Um... are we Practicing?"

"Hypnotism" she said excited  
And then cliffhanger happend!


	2. Chapter 2 - Some problems

"Hypnotism" she said excited  
A cliffhanger has happened.

"Oh my" said the kinda scared timidly shy 'Shy "Why would you want to learn that?" she asked

As Rarity closed her shop she said "Therapy darling, I want to become a therapist when I get back, in case the fashion buniness is slow and arcording to this 'Guide-to-therapism' (I don't think eeuqish the author's strong point) hypnosis is a handy tool in therapy"

"Okay, so I am test subject?" she sounded scared

"Now don't be scared darling, and you won't be 'subject' you'll be..." thinking in showmare terms "assistant" Fluttershy looked worried "Look darling, what trying say is this is my first therapy session, and was hoping to help somepony I know overcome his/hers problem"

There was silence

"So... do think you are up for it?"

"Um..." she hesitated she wanted to help Rarity, but didn't think it was a good idea "Okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Um... yes"

"Alright darling, is there anything you want to improve?"

"Well you're letter said something about my... shyness" she said shyly.

"Okay I will improve your confidence, but would you mind I test the subconscious mind?"

"Um... as long you don't make me do anything embarrasing..."

"I wouldn't dare darling, come with up stairs"

She obeyed

"TA-DA" said Rarity "This the therapy room (still in progress)".

It was an empty room with just Rarity's drama couch™, a desk and closed curtains, so the room wasn't empty "This room used to be a twice as big, so I split it up into two rooms: the storage room and the you what room we're in now".

Fluttershy nodded and yawned "Oh I'm sorry... I'm just tired" you know Pinkie Pie impressions...

"Oh don't worry darling, that only makes it easier to put you under hypnosis" she said with a smile "Now will lie down on my drama couch™".

She lied down. "Now I want to relax" she said with a smooth voice

DISCLAIMER:   
 _I am not a hypnotist, nor do I know anyone who is... So in case YOU are a hypnotist and/or offended by my portrayal of hypnosis, I apologise. Also hypnosis should NOT to be taken lightly... in real life and fiction, if well written it can make a great story, if written poorly you have a bad to a ruined story, now replace 'story' with 'life' THINK about that. But only if you want to of course. This story is written with comedy mind (and I regret having written Fluttershy in the role she has just so much potential for this story) so I don't follow my own advice (go figure), also it's not like you can learn hypnosis from this any way... I also apologise for the therapist..._  
STUPID DISCLAIMER OVER

Fluttershy relaxed

"Deep breath in" Fluttershy did excectly so "Deep breath out" she did so, as Rarity picked up a beautiful crystal watch from the desk "Now look at this watch and no matter what, keep looking at it" Fluttershy listened and Rarity started swinging the watch lightly "Now see as the watch swinging back-and-forth back-and-forth, nothing matters at the moment, make your mind clear..." Fluttershy was mindlessly watching the watch "You are feeling very sleepy, your eyelids are feeling very heavy but you can't because the watch is too pretty to look away from" Fluttershy was still looking mindless at the watch "Now when I stomp my hoof and say 'sleep' you will fall asleep, while leaving your subconscious open for suggestions" *stomp* "Sleep" Fluttershy fell asleep... "Fluttershy can you hear me?"

"...Yes..." said the now unconscious body

"I am going to practice hypnosis, when I and I alone say sleep you fall back into this hypnotic state, understand?"

"...yes..."

"Good now if you are awake and hear the word..." thinking of a word "'hay' you will leave your subconscious open while being conscious understand?"

(copy and paste) "...yes..."

"Good, now you are going to wake up when I say..." (copy and paste(copy and paste)) thinking of a word "Sunshine and when you wake now you will think you are... ME did you get that darling?"

"...yes..."

"Now... sunshine"

Fluttershy woke up "Oh my... what a beautiful..." she looked outside her vision was kinda blurry so she didn't see Rarity because she blended in with the wall so blurry was it. "night?" she gasped "I must have either overslept my beauty sleep or I fainted again" panicky she said still sounded like fluttershy just with Rarity's accent

Rarity chuckled

Fluttershy suddenly saw Rarity next to her "Aaaah, how I am... you... me right... why are there two of me?" looking confused.

Playing along "How can you be me? look at your hooves they yellow Fluttershy".

Looking at her hooves "What are you talking about? I am Rarity, and my hooves are just as white as yours"

Rarity wrote this down on a note block "But you have wings darling, I don't have any..."

Fluttershy tries to look at her 'wings'

"It help if you are standing up dear..." said Rarity

"Fine" said Fluttershy annoyed as she stood up from the drama couch™. "Look no wings either"

"Okay now try to touch your horn..."

So she did and her hoof stopped at the place her 'horn' should be

"Ok then try lifting this watch with your 'horn'" it goes as well as you expect.

"It doesn't it work? I see the glow and everything so Why doesn't it work? what is the of all these questions?" she panicked

"Well would you believe you are hypnotized" Fluttershy shook her head "Well you are and you are actually Fluttershy" Fluttershy looked offended?

"Why would I actually be that whiny little worthless little pegasus, it's a wonder why I go the spa with her every single week" Fluttershy really looked and sounded angry Rarity was just baffled that her friend said while thinking she has her.

"I don't feel that way about you Fluttershy..." said Rarity looking concerned

"STOP CALLING ME FLUTTERSHY you copy-cat" it sounded like a threat

" _'Hay'_  you ARE Fluttershy and you will remember everything what happened" she said hastefully while being genuinely scared

Fluttershy looked instantaneously miserable, after realising what she had said "I'm sorry" bursted out crying while slowly backing away in a corner "I didn't mean to..."

Rarity felt bad "Now darling don't blame yourself, I made you do that, and I apologise I said I wouldn't embarras you and I will try to make it up with you" Rarity edged closer to fluttershy who streched her mane so it covered face but could see throught (she is a master in this artform), all the while still crying, so Rarity gave her a hug "Is that how you see me?..." She felt Fluttershy nodding "You don't need to see me that way... I mean everything I do for You... most of the most" still sobbing "Do you have any other negative outlooks on the rest of our friends, other ponies, or things?"

"...YES" shouted Fluttershy with a cracked voice "I have just a negative outlook on everything, even it doesn't seem it, and I know mean every- most things you do I just can't get over first immpressions" Her jaw most likely hurts right now...

"I tell you what darling..." Fluttershy "You really need a therapist, and I am willing to be your free of charge, I will study hard while I am in canterlot  _'and buy some new glasses, that was most likely the reason how I discovered this, I couldn't see much of the guide, so I was lucky I could read in the first place, smart move Rarity, smart move'_ , and I am not going to tell anycreature about what happened, does that sound alright darling?"

Fluttershy calmed down she was no longer crying but still sad "okay..." she said

"All right, if you don't mind I am going to give you your improved confidence like I promised  _'Thank Celestia I read that page before I lost my glasses'_  "That is if you still want it..."

"Yes..."

"All right darling, I now ask you to  _'sleep'_ *stomp*"

Fluttershy fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3 - Final setup

" _'Sunshine'_ "

Fluttershy woke up again on the drama couch™ feeling a lot better, Rarity sounded just like she did before she did before she said 'sleep'

"How are you feeling now?... darling?"

"Wow I feel like... I can take on a lot, not the world that would be unrealistic" Fluttershy's body language looked a lot more glad and secure, also her voice was more audible

"Good, now I am going to ask you again some questions, to test if my suggestions have been well implemented, I really don't want to 'reprogram' (as it's called) you for the sixth time..."

After some questions about day-to-day life and how she would react to it, also it is evening now.

"...apologise and help them."

"Okay Fluttershy, as far as I am concerned you are ready to go darling, I have fate in you that this will go well" said Rarity

"Thanks Rarity" as she jumped off the drama couch™ and BEAR-hugged Rarity, and before Rarity could something like 'Not so hard darling' or 'ouch' Fluttershy said "Oh I'm probably hugging you too hard, I'm sorry for that." She let Rarity go, Fluttershy's tone didn't change but sounded sorry and her body language didn't change

Rarity was shocked at the hug and stunned at her friend's mannerisms

"Is there something wrong Rarity? It Has something to do with my altered personality doesn't it?" she worried but more subtle then usual but not so subtle that you wouldn't notice it

"Yes, but there nothing wrong with it (as far as we know), I made sure you would not do anything you wouldn't want to, it is just a little strange seeing your behavior knowing what is usually is"

"Oh well I'm sorry" she sounded sorry

"Now don't feel sorry darling, that just proves it worked dear, and just like I said: you are ready to go it is late I should be resting now for tomorrow I have wake up early"

"Okay thanks Rarity" Fluttershy smiled and gave a squirrel-hug (There is apparently a sliding scale of hugs)

"Oh I almost forgot: we have to plan ahead a little in case something goes wrong..." Rarity telekineticly lifted a piece of paper of the desk "I wrote this down on either the second or third attempt, read it at home it has any possibility I could think of that can go wrong"

Fluttershy took it and said "Again thank you Rarity"

"Tomorrow my parents will be taking care of my Boutique  _'this can only end well'_  I thought you should know and tell the rest I forgot to earlier, oh and don't worry about dear opal my parents can take care of her... I hope" Rarity said tiredly lying down on her drama couch™ and pulling a blanket from the couch's blanket holder (in case of situations like this or if she actually fainted and her couch was closer than the Boutique, which is usually in the boutique, three guesses what ussually never happens)

"Pleasant dreams Rarity" said Fluttershy with a slightly tired smile "and have a nice trip"

"*mumble*ank*mumble*utter*mumble*y*mumble*" said lady Rarity half asleep

Fluttershy went down stairs went to the entrance/exit AND... opened the door and left, you just read the greatest action scene of this very minute

Back in front of Fluttershy's cottage

 _'I wonder how the animals are doing, and will they notice my slightly different behavior and what if Rarity has made me unknowingly made crueller?'_  Thought Fluttershy to herself  _'Well I might as well find out'_ but then it suddenly hit her  _'Oh how I forget'_  she tought calmly  _'most of the animals are sleeping right now, so guess I have nothing to worry about for now'_

She opened the door dun dun DA-DUUUM actually it wasn't that exciting just the sound the door usually makes

She looked around  _'Wow Angel really has out done himself, it seems he took great care of the rest'_  she headed upstairs lied down on her bed and read Rarity's letter:

Dear Fluttershy

_I'll be at the spa next week and, we will meet up there to discuss about the therapy_

_And I have some written down some things you could do if things get a bit hoof..._

1: _If there is something critically wrong with you that involves the hypnosis let me know, write a letter and send it with the delivery service that least likely to break something._

2: _I am not sure if Twilight knows anything about hypnosis, but if she does consult with her_  BUT DO NOT LET HER HYPNOTIZE YOU YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS MAY NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE IT _but I am not sure if that is the case, however just avoid it if she asks, just in case._

3: _Keep this pinned to a wall in case you go insane, so our friends can contact me to make you normal or stable, so make sure you tell them I am staying at 'Canterlot hotel FancyFleur'_

_I apologise if I made you uncomfortable right now, I am just concerned/worried about you..._

_~Your friend Rarity Belle_

Fluttershy did feel kinda uncomfortable now... Also felt bad for Rarity, she took it upon herself to help fluttershy's innerdemons

Fluttershy pinned this to the wall and then went to sleep

But unkowningly to Fluttershy and Rarity (only I the narrator knows it and I and telling you that) while two of the three Subconscious commands Rarity inplanted in Fluttershy's mind were flawless: 'Sleep'+ stomp of hoof: "Now when I stomp my hoof and say 'sleep' you will fall asleep, while leaving your subconscious open for suggestions" and 'Sunshine': "Good, now you are going to wake up when I say... Sunshine"

'Hay' on the otherhand "Good now if you are awake and you hear the word... 'hay' you will leave your subconscious open while being conscious understand?" I just thought you should know that


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 1 - Show your idea's to the cranky one

Fluttershy woke up early she had to if she wanted to feed some early bird animals. The animals so far didn't seem to notice the difference, which makes sense as fluttershy is always less shy with the animals. After she took care of the animals, she went to the library to she to visit her friend Twilight Sparkle just for the sake of visiting her and to have a conversation. She Flied for change (at least a meter above ground), this caught the attention of at least... 5 ponies? Not a lot cared though, and they never found it weird that she prefered walking to flying, at least the ponyville pegasi, the Cloudsdale pegasi on the otherhoof were more inconsiderate... which is why she liked Ponyville better, among other things you have read in other Fluttershy's life centered fanfiction stories (which I have nothing against). She was now in front of the library and knocked cue knock sound effects:  _*knock**knock*_

The door opened revealing: an anti-climax! or Twilight that works too... " _'Hey'_  Fluttershy or Pinkie?..." she seemed the be confused which is which because of yesterday,  _'Is this Fluttershy?, Pinkie?, Pinkie-in-Fluttershy-suit?, somepony-in-Fluttershy-suit?, or Rainbow Dash or Pinkie playing pranks again I'll play along for now'_  Fluttershy just stared in into to future, figuratively speaking of course "Um... Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy snapping out of her trance said "Yes Twilight I'm Fluttershy why would you think otherwise?"

 _'Oh I can think of a few reasons...'_  Twilight 'playing along' kinda confused  _'She looks like Fluttershy, but mannerism are like Pinkie's who hadn't eaten anything with sugar in it for 2 weeks, also Rainbow has known Fluttershy for the longest time so she could probably imitate her perfectly if she is given a voicebox, her wings seem to be organic unlike Pinkie's mechanical ones'_  "Remember Pinkie's realistic Fluttershy costume?"

"Oh right that... I almost forgot about that" she didn't want to mention Rarity's therapy just yet while Twilight is the most magical unicorn she knows, she has a tendency to 'mess up' a spell, which doesn't happen as often as ponies say it does, but when it did happen it isn't  _pleasant_ , plus she doesn't probably doesn't know much about hypnosis so the 'mess up' meter was high "Having to model for Rarity, while having conversation makes me forget about a lot..." Lied Fluttershy AND convincingly I might add "I was hoping while I was on my way to tell our friends that Rarity was in canterlot this week (because she forgot to herself), I could have a conversation with you"

Twilight looked baffled "Are you sure you're Fluttershy?"

"Yes I took some ther... what are you doing?"

"Using a scanning spell in case you are changeling" lied Twilight she was kinda irritated of RD & Pinkie's constant costume pranks yesterday and tried to scan which species were under the costume after the scanning was done "It detects a pegasus, Rainbow Dash quit the act please..."

"What I'm not Rainbow I'm..."

"No Dash I don't want hear don't come back until I see you without a suit!" Twilight seemed a little cranky and out-of-character today and slammed the door shut

Fluttershy felt a little heartbroken "Oh guess I just visit Pinkie then..." she started flying towards Sugarcube Corner  _'I hope she's happy to see me... Pinkie made the suits so maybe I can get her and Rainbow to stop... But then they would have to stop pranking, Rainbow's secondary source of entertainment, however how does feel like to prank?, maybe I can borrow a suit and voicebox from Pinkie, a harmless prank wouldn't right?, okay Twilight is out the question, maybe Applejack?'_  Then she realized she was floating in front of Sugarcube corner  _'Wow I think more then I usually do...'_  she entered and saw Mr. Cake swabbing the floor "Hello Mr. Cake is Pinkie home? I want to talk to her"

"Oh Fluttershy, sure she's in her room, and don't worry about waking the kids up their in playing in the park along with their mother"

"Okay thanks mr. Cake" upstairs she went to Pinkie's room this was actually the first time she went into her room she was kinda curious how it looked like  _'Probably filled with party tools'_  *knock* *knock*

"Who's there?" said a cheerful voice that obviously wasn't Pinkie

"Fluttershy, who?"

"Fluttershy who... is... actually Fluttershy?"

"Open the door"

Fluttershy opened the door who's secret was that voice was... Pinkie Pie's, didn't see that one coming (doors nowadays care less what's on the otherside with each day...), her thoughts about the room wasn't that far of (about 80%, 18% was dedicated to inventions, like the Flying Machine, Instant trampoline, and some custom made Party tools, (you for parties) a few of these were just blueprints pinned to wall, most of which were archived in a office cabinet, 1% was the dreaded door and the other 1% was it's arch-enemy: the window), she is wearing goggles over her head with a straight mane and working on a blueprint for a costume?

"Howya doing Fluttershy? Judging by your tone in you're voice sound like you took a level in confidence... in one day!" still looking at the blueprints as she threw a hoof in the air

"Well I have... please don't ask why"

"Rarity hypnotized you didn't she" she said smiled as she looked at her direction

Fluttershock was shyed "How did you..." she stopped

"I made dreamreader machine, I tested it out on Rarity"

Fluttershy didn't want to question it "Do you have a costume of Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure thing wait a minute..." 4 seconds later "here it is and I have and 50 seconds to spare, it includes a Rainbow Dash voicebox" Fluttershy put on the costume she looked just like Rainbow Dash, the voicebox wasn't really as much a box as a... rubber sheet that went over you tongue, that somehow changes your voice

"Thanks Pinkie... do you need it back?"

"No you can keep that one, I made that one especially for you in case you wanted to feel more capable" she smiled "It was supposed to be for your birthday, but I have something planned"

"'kay thanks Pinkie, this is gonna be so awesome" said Rainbow Dash Mark II Imitating RD and threw a tomboyish squee for the sake of why not?

" _'Hey'_  That's great imitation  _Rainbow Dash_ "


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 1 - Double Rainbow is to obvious so I'm going with two pots o' gold

Applejack was done with her work today, was walking through the park, there was nothing unusual about it, picnicing ponies, some colts and fillies playing on the playground, a few kites, hide 'n seekers, tag players, Mrs. Cake and the baby Cakes and chess players playing chess on the chess table (with checkers pieces with chess icons drawn on them)

The only unusual thing was that Rainbow Dash was hanging low with her hind left leg in a tall tree, she's stuck between two twigs she presumably she turned over in her sleep, some ponies tried to help her out but some avail (Most unicorns and pegasi can't lift a average pony, and thanks to earth ponies... the tree certainly lost some leafs) "Hey Applejack" RD waved her three free hooves "would ya mind bucking this so I can get free!?" said Rainbow Dash nonchalantly

"Sure thing sugarcube, jus' watch yer fall" Applejack replied and gave the tree a powerful kick and Rainbow Dash was free landed perfectly fine... and then a sleepy Rainbow Dash fell on top of Rainbow Dash breaking Rainbow Dash's fall and both were covered by lots of leafs "Um... wha jus' happened?"

"Heeellp!" shouted the muffled voice of Rainbow Dash most likely the one the bottom "Something heavy fell on me" because leafs are heavy "thanks AJ... "

Applejack was going to say something but was interrupted "Are you calling me fat?!" said the muffled, tired and angry second Rainbow Dash

"NO! I'm calling you HEAVY!"

"Well from what I can see under this leaf pile YOU look MORE HEAVY"

"Oh that's it I won't go so low to get insulted the way I insult Rarity"

There was suddenly a fighting cloud surrounded, there was a small crowd watching most of them were wondering what's happened, Twilight came to the crowd because she wanted to ask Applejack something "Applejack have you seen Fluttershy I she isn't home and I wanted to apologise to her for mistaking her for RD Pranking me, when she did the exactly that 5 minutes later"

"Sorry 'bout that" said the leaf cloud in mono

"What's going here?" Said the purple one

"Well from what ah ken tell ya, RD was stuck in a tree, ah bucked her out of it an' then two RD's fell out on top of each other, an' now they are fighting each other" explained AJ, Twilight dropped jaw 7 exp.

" _Wait..._ " Said the Rainbow Dashes the dust cloud vanished and they looked at Twilight " _I'm fighting my..._ " looked at each other " _...self_ " they both took a step back and took a look around the crowd "Well this is awkward..." Said RD1 embarrassed she was also blushing

"You're telling me" said RD2 embarrassed but no blushing

"I have a question... How could you two not tell you were fighting yourselves?" said Twilight

"I have no idea..." RD2 scratched her neck

"Oh I don't know, maybe it had something to do with you were lying ontop of me while insulting me/us under a leaf pile"

"Would you two be quiet!!" shouted Twilight everypony was silenced "Who's is the prankster here"

" _I'm not me this time Twi!!_ " said the newest stereo set.

"Can you two meet me at the libary so we can figure out who's real and who's not" Twilight said in a calm tone

R1D2 replied "I telling you I'm the real..."/"Well there's no need for..."

"Just go!" Interupted the now kinda annoyed Unicorn

" _Fine_ " The double Rainbow reluctantly raced over to the library, the crowd went back their daily business (as daily as it gets in the park), There were a lots of leafs around the park now (anyway this is going to be fun for all the gardeners).

Twilight headed home but was stopped by Applejack "Uh... Twi?" she got her attention "Ya said somethin' 'bout Fluttershy an' if Ah saw her t'day? " Twilight nodded "Well... ah haven't"

Twilight sighed at AJ's answer "Thanks AJ..." she said with pseudo-sarcasm "If you her let me know..." she said with a neutral emotion

Now that last pointless bit is over between Twi and AJ, now for something completely different:... Twilight thoughts on her way before her confrontation with the door (it's hazardous enough even with/without the Pinkie Sense to detect it from opening), about Rainbow Dash and Raindow Bash ' _Ok what happened?, did I sleep-spell and it hit Rainbow Dash unknowingly and it cloned her? Maybe it was just somepony else who was just happens to be almost identical to her, or it just a suit that_ pinkie _made_ ' she made an annoyed face but then a confused one ' _Wait that doesn't make any sense Pinkie can't fly even with those mechanical ones (mental note I need to ask how she made those), Applejack was with the 'fake(?)' Rainbows, Rarity arcording the first Fluttershy who I shoo'd out..._ ' she wanted to make up somehow for that ' _I doubt Fluttershy would do something, even tough she did seem a bit different, maybe somepony on the weather team?_ ' after thinking about you already know, a Wooden Door and its cohort blocked the way, Twilight attacked door knob, the Wooden Door stopped moving (not that it moved to begin with), and then Twilight opened the door expecting the Dashes to do something... If call (f)lying around reading Daring Do something "Okay..." they now noticed Twilight in the room "Ok from what I can tell one of you (or both) is(/are) taking a joke to far. Have you guy figured out who is who?"

The Dashes bashed each other (figuratively speaking) pointing at eachother to Twilight it sounded like the qwwefgihbvjvshutupnmnflegadstgfsqdjkh variety

"Stop..." disapproving silence "one at the time, you go first" she pointed to the flying one

"Well I'm the real one because she doesn't know anything from Daring Do"

"And you?"

"Well I beat her in the race to this place"

"I didn't know I knew a shortcut"

"Okay stop!" yelled Twilight the Dashes were silent once again "I belief the flying one, so can you come over here?" the Dash reluctantly did so "now let's take off that mask of yours"

"I'm telling you this is not a mask! I'm the real Rainbow Dash!" and the mask went off leaving Twilight shocked and Rainbow confused

"What the 'hay'? Fluttershy? You've have been impersonating me that whole?" Asked Rainbow Dash who's emotions are kinda mixed up right now (angry, confused, sorry?, proud?) to Fluttershy who just remembered who she was

"...yes..." Her shyness returning full force with a voice crack still with the RD voicebox in, she was now regretting that Rarity asked her for testing hypnosis out on her

"Why?" asked Twilight curious for Fluttershy's motivations "Has it something to with me jumping to incorrect conclusions?" Twilight sounded concerned

"Um...Well sort off..." kind of scared now Fluttershy thought of a excuse not to reveal her hypnotized state, she didn't want to get the blame on Rarity, but first some truth "You see Rarity asked me to say to you all that she will be in canterlot for a week because she forgot herself, she also helped overcome shyness and it worked for while, it seemed to have weared off now..." she was lying she snapped out of it with the command that Rainbow unknowingly gave her pretty much screamed 'Hey you're Fluttershy!!' and it restored her original personality "And on while in that 'phase' I wanted to a conversation with you while telling you about Rarity's trip, and you mistook me for Rainbow pranking me..."

Fluttershy told Twilight and Rainbow about on her way to sugarcube corner to visit Pinkie Pie just to talk, her thought of pranking somepony, Pinkie's blueprints

"...and then I sort off became the mask so to speak..." she lied with most of her will power not to faint "...I don't deserve to be forgiven!" voice cracked and a tear from her eye, again a lot of will power not to run away

Gaining unintentionally sympathy from Twilight and Dash she was very good at making ponies feel sorry for her albeit unintentionally "' _Hey_ ' now don't feel so bad about yourself" spoke RD with concern

Fluttershy felt suddenly better on the inside and some tears dried up

"Considering what you did: imitating: 'Radical' Dash the most awesome pony that ever took of in the air!, you did good job"

"Yeah, a good job... you two are covered in bruises" sarcasmed Twilight "Anyway Fluttershy we forgive you, just try not to let this happen again, do want to write to the princess about this?"

Thinking of the consequences  _'maybe the princess is able to figure out I'm hypnotized is hypnosis even legal? I should have asked Rarity about that, well maybe it is only legal as tool for therapy and might banish me and/or Rarity, wait haven't learned anything of the philomena accident? well I can't be sure'_ she became paranoid "Um... No not now..." she was shaking

"Can you please take out that voicebox?" asked Rainbow 'politely' "It's becoming increasingly more weird hearing myself that... calm/sad..." Fluttershy did so

"Well I think we are done here" Twilight said "You two can go home now if like"

"See ya guys around" said Dash

Fluttershy took of the rest of the suit and carried it on her back "Bye Twilight" she opened the door and reached the other dimension called: 'outside' and on her way home, she saw some of the ponies from the park were looking at her some headscratchers and jawdroppers they figured out that was Fluttershy as RD fighting RD by the RD suit on her back. They didn't approach her so the author has less to write so let's just say they respected her shyness or just didn't care

She finally was home she went to bed to bed thinking to herself how it could get worse with the 'hay/hey' command


	6. Chapter 6 - Day 2 - Randomish Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My terrible writing style shines trough, in a few chapters a chance is going to happen with a thought out story, but not much.  
> and in case you are wondering why this chapter and future ones are late, blame this sites stories, Team Fortress 2, LoZ Phantom Hourglass, Youtube, etc. so excuse me if there is an in-excusable case  
> Thanks for reading

Fluttershy woke up and did her daily animal related routine, and went to the park where she decided to spend the day  _'What am I going to do?'_  thought Fluttershy to herself lying on a park bench  _'I still feel good because of that 'suggestion' Rainbow gave me and I should be feeling worried, well I still am I just feel happy about it? Why of all words did Rarity pick 'hay'?'_  she questioned ' _Well maybe she referred the 'hello hey' a phrase she never used?_ ' Fluttershy could have gone on and on about it. But a Aeropean Hoofball(?) hit her so hard in the head she was knocked off the bench, she was lying on her back on the ground now.

"Oh no! We hit somepony! Let's make a run for it!" Said the leader of the 'Tough-Colts (and Filly) Three' (pointless original charaters? Sue me)

"Are ya kidding?" said the filly who's the only reasonable member "That's Fluttershy, she wouldn't hurt fly ya idiot"

" _'Hey!'_ " said the leader " _Well you're... INSANE!_ " this kid tried to be clever with his vocabulary with his comeback (he must be the author) "Anyway let's run nonetheless, we will get the ball back later, it has Hoppy's adres on it, they can complain to his parents"

"Jerk" the second 'Hoppy' colt deadpanned

Rainbow Dash who saw everything so far (spying on Fluttershy from cloud for either her new pranking ways or for any other interests, your call) "Ohmygosh, Ohmygosh Fluttershy are you okay?" said Rainbow Dash hesitantly as she was flying above her

Fluttershy opened her eyes, they had a crazy look to them, and hopped right back on her hooves like there was know "Well RD I never felt better" she said with a Crazy grin, with a big bump her head and slightly bruised back

Rainbow was freaked out on so many levels, the face, the tone, body language, calling her RD, the fact she didn't seem phased by the pain "Are ya sure, your body seem to be in pain"

"It's does?" Fluttershocked and confused she took a peek at her back "Well now that you mention OW-OW pain OOOooooow Ow pain it hurts" she deadpanned but she really seemed in pain

"I think ya got brain damage, let's take you to Twilight, maybe she can fix it" she said concerned I think the hospital would be effective... maybe later

"No I don't want any desk lantern on my buffalo sandwich, Ice Cream" said Fluttershy pointed at RD with a scared tone, but with a straight face as she saw a fire dragon made out of ice cream, wearing a desk lantern T-shirt, holding a plate with a sandwich with a flag with the word 'buffalo' instead of Rainbow Dash

"Uh... sure... just climb on my back?..." not sure what she was talking about, she raised her wings so she could lie on her back, for her ride to the library and then she got stared

Fluttershy looked angry probably heard her wrong: "Uh... sure... just climb on my back?..." climb on a dragon's back... smart idea, at least her sense of hearing was unaffected (because that's how insanity works, Clearly >.>)

Rainbow walked slowly closer to lift her up herself. Flutter backed of with alternating between angry, shy, afraid and some other emotions that are pretty much the same as those three "Just... just climb on my back..."

Fluttershy was now more scared of the dragon then anything anything else, flew away as fast as she could but something was wrong... that sky was exactly the colour it was suposed to be, except green

"Fluttershy!" said the ice cream dragon as it chased after Fluttershy, and they had a chase scene rght out of those old 'Rainbow & Pinkie' cartoons except no violence (more then usual), traps, Fluttershy instead of Pinkie and roles reversed (I have no idea where I was going with this analogy), they chased for at least 10 minutes, which is too long for RD's taste, but for Fluttershy she would carry on, she needed treatment apparently, they went from the park, Ponyville square, outskirts, everfree and Sweet Apple Acres needless to say a lot of pony saw them, and they became more scared/motivated and tired, Rainbow had to stop/catch up to Fluttershy " _'Hey'_  Fluttershy [i']stop flying away'"

Fluttershy wings stopped flapping and were in a not position to glide to safety, in fact she fell straight down "AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Rainbow Dash could not brake easily and did not see that coming, and did not see were she Fluttershy fell because of the high speed braking, quite a few citizens saw this

Rainbow started the search for Fluttershy and asked some ponies who had free time to waste (and of course they didn't see where she crashed, why would it be any other way?), and looked for her for the of the day, Rainbow looked around on Ponyville aerial and could not find Fluttershy anywhere, asked a few ponies to help looking for her including: Twilight and Pinkie... and could not find Fluttershy anywhere... again

"Twi have you seen her?"

"No couldn't she wasn't in her cottage"

"Ok, Pinkie?"

"Nope" shook head as had her trademarked happiness being Pinkie and all

"How could ya not find her? When you go looking for me, you find me instantly!"

"Well duh! Isn't it obvious? I was not in a chase scene with her" she said it the most sincerity, as if it was completely logical

*Confuzzled/annoyed face* "Well... nevermind" said Twilight trying to make sense of Pinkie's statement

*sigh* "I hope she's ok, she got hit on the head pretty bad" the speedster sounded concerned " and started spouted nonsense angrily scared, something about a dragon, while she was pointing at me..."

"Did she bleed?"

"What!" shock face "Oh no, just few bruises" she calmly said "What if she did? Brain damage?" concern

"Well that is a possible outcome, maybe she just got hit right on a nerve, and because of that she is seeing the world all twisted?" Twilight reasoned the total plausible of solutions

"Wow that makes a lot of sense Twilight" said the ever pink Pinkie reminding you that she was there

"I'm just guessing here, Anyway it's getting late, Rainbow can you tell the rest to stop looking"

And she flew off with a face that is sad

"Poor Fluttershy" said ms. Sparkle "That ball to her head had most likely diminished her new found confidence even more" on her to the library

"Don't feel so bad you barely had anything to do with it, and hey who knows maybe Flutters feels like herself now" hopping to way to Sugarcube Corner

"Who knows"

* * *

Somewhere in an alley Twi and Pinks were passing "Um... why is it so suddenly dark in here? Where am I? And why does it feel like I'm stuck headfirst in a garbage can? I hope that dragon isn't chasing me anymore... and who will feed that animals?" Fluttershy panicked her self to sleep with a few tears


	7. Chapter 7 - Day 3 - Hypnotized Fluttershy Resurrection (The Once Aborted Chapter)

It was a normal day in Ponyville, If looking all over town for your best friend by yourself or stuck in a garbage can can be considered normal. Rainbow Dash was still looking for her friend stopping only for weather duty, lunch, bathroom breaks and her scheduled time to sleep so she was in tip-top shape in case she needed to look for her the next day.

The alley was passed by a lot (nopony looked it's direction though, the alley was kinda nasty, so they didn't see Flutters leg sticking out the garbage can, so plot hole averted, the can is also blocked by aerial view by a roof so the plot hole averted hopefully) and it was close enough for Flutters to hear ponies speak like unwitting suggestions, but to far away to hear the barely audible muffled noises.

Fluttershy could hear a lot of ponies talking, it was mostly gibberish though kind of like a crowded mall you hear lot but you can't make anything of it. The fact that she was tipsy because of the rain water she drank to keep herself 'healthy' didn't help either (does that even work that way?). But the things she did hear were unfortunately plot related like: " _Hey that's the_ guy!" and " _...e hay! you probably_ fall the next for mare ya see _..._ " and "So since how long have you made those contraptions Pin..." but the first two are more important let's progress the story shall we?

The garage can shook a little, and it was not Fluttershy's doing (a little girly name for a 'stallion' but whatever it was 'his' birth name), "Hello somepony there? Can you get me out of here?" The can shook several times more and so did the "eeps" and "meeps", no result, the shaking stopped "Ok I don't mind, if it wastes you're time... But can you at somepony to take of the animals?" *sigh* "I'll be here for a while." 'he' looked around with what little light there is in this can, and it contained a glass bowl with a crack in it and a full salt water bottle next it. He was hungry and thirsty and didn't have much of a choice so grabbed the bottle with 'his' free hoof and removed the cork with 'his' mouth and poured it the bowl. Picked up the bowl in front her face. It pretty roomy in there considering 'he' is stuck in here "I'm going hate myself for this..."

* * *

**A while later...**

Angel is also looking for Fluttershy being Rainbow's partner for this job, he has a lot of free time on his paws. He didn't have much luck either. And since he is the one in charge of feeding the animals in case Fluttershy went missing he was determent to find her so won't have. He will even kick open doors to do so, they are no threat for the jerk rabbit himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Canterlot at the Hotel FancyFleur**

"What a disaster!" said Rarity lying on her bed. "It is a close contender of the worst possible thing... Okay maybe I am exaggerating, scratch that I am definitively exaggerating. Somehow I though the sock convention would have been more exciting... What am I saying I shouldn't complain, I got a free pass from Fancy Pants after all. If tomorrow is just as dull I am going home after telling Fancy Pants. And help poor Fluttershy..." A terrible thought suddenly hit Rarity like a piano would hit Twilight. "Oh goodness I am a terrible friend! I completely forgot about leaving Fluttershy in that hypnotized state! All because of the dullness of the sock convention! This. Is. The. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" She teared up slightly to say the least as she sat up and lied down again like the bed is her drama couch™.

"KEEP IT QUIET WILL YOU? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Said the polite neighbor.

Rarity did so. "I better study like Twilight now, nothing is going to distract me." She said to herself realizing that it sounded stupid talking to herself 'After this is over I should give up on this, I have little faith in my hypnosis abilities right now...'

And so Rarity studied, with the drama that only incompetent writing can provide.

* * *

I took a while but Angel finally found Fluttershy. *Metalic Clank Noise!!* "Ah!! who goesh there? Can ya maybe helph *hic* me outh? Imma stuck" Said the drunk Fluttershy. Angel tried to kick the trash can over but to no avail. The rain water made the can too heavy for a little bunny to do so. The kicking ceased. "'Ello? Anypony?" Angel was looking for a way to contact Rainbow Dash now, which he did by ripping a piece of cardboard and wrote down 'RainbowDash' in FlemishScript BT RainbowDash and hopped around town. He hopped to Sugarcube Corner, because if holding RD name above her head won't get her attention he could just play hints with Pinkie Pie just to say " _Hey, I need Rainbow Dash. Can you tug her out of nowhere for me_?" He was nearing the bakery now.

"Sorry it took a while before I saw that ya wrote my name in a fancy way." Said Rainbow Dash as she suddenly appeared behind Angel. She spoke in a nervous tone. "So do you have any clue where Fluttershy is?" Angel nodded, threw away the piece of cardboard and made a 'follow me' gesture.

Rainbow followed the rabbit to the alley and saw Fluttershy's legs sticking out of the garbage can. "Oh my gosh! Fluttershy!"

"Rainbow D*hic*ash? Canph you helph me? I*hic*'ve been shtuck insh heare *hic*."

"What happened to you Fluttershy? Are you drunk?" Automatically Rainbow gently tipped over the can proceeded by pulling tail.

"I dun remembur much. I fell into thish can and been shtuck in thish here can fur a whiiile. Dun no how lawng. I hawd to drink shume*hic*thing."

"You're gonna need some help Fluttershy," Finally Rainbow pulled her out of it, Fluttershy finally could see something, even if it's hazy as hell, glanced a blob 'he' guessed was angel and than 'he' looked at 'his' beautiful friend when 'his' vision became clear enough. "I need to bring you to Twilight's, we need to- Why are you snuggling me?"

"B'cause ye're the mare of my dreams."

Rainbow was definitely taken back too. "You're definitively drunk alright." Rainbow Dash guessed she meant it it alcohol reduces some shyness (and reasonable thinking). So she had to work up the courage to faced the fact she had to see Fluttershy disappointed. *Sigh* "And I'm not into mares." Angel tried to tell RD that she never had any crush on her. Too bad Rainbow doesn't speak bunny.

Fluttershy looked drunkfused. "I'm no *hic* mare, Imma shtallioon." Rainbow obviously confused now.

"I think ya still might have brain damage. I'm taking you to Twilight. It's closer then the hospital."

*Hic*

"I'll walk you there. Here, throw your arm over my neck. And try to keep the hugging to a minimum please. I'm taking us right there."

"Of course sweetie-weetie." Rainbow cringed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

One library door who lost once again lost the war later. "Twilight! Are ya home?!" Rainbow's shout echoed through the library.

"Yes, I'm home." Twilight's voice rang upstairs. "And it's not normal for ponies to yell in a library. As I said many times before."

"But nop-"

"But since nopony is here you might as well. I'm still trying to figure out what got into Fluttershy. Any progress?"

"Hiii Twiliighed." The still drunk Pegasus said.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight kicked open her overlord door. You're okay.

*Hic*

"And drunk? Rainbow what happened?"

"She didn't do anythung, besides makin' me fall fur hur."

"...Excuse me?"

"I think she does brain damage Twilight... She thinks she's a Stallion and-"

"Baht I ahm."

"-is suddenly in love with me which-"

"Yesh I *hic* ahm." Nodded the yellow Pegasus as she tried to hug Rainbow Dash, who simply extended her arm so Fluttershy could do it and paralyze her because of the cringing.

"-might've have something to do with the salt water she had to drink to spend the night in the garbage can she was stuck in for the night!"

Twilight looked a little shocked. "Please lay down lay down on the couch over there Fluttershy and try to relax." Fluttershy *hic* nodded. "I'm getting you something against alcohol and some aspirin for the both of us. Do you also want one Rainbow?"

"Make it two. I might need it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an 'I didn't feel like doing it.', 'The feeling of regretting ever making this story (even though this story is fairly well recieved)' and a 'Forgot I wrote this' hiatus everyone favorite Hypnotized Fluttershy written by a (smart than the average in fact it's more questionable than anything) autistic loser is back!
> 
> I'm curious... What do you the readers (who else?) think of this of this story so far? Feel free to comment be it positive or negative. And a heads up, I'm writing several one shots in between chapters.
> 
> And I have been under hypnosis now. I couldn't get past the trance. But I will bring my favorite stuffed animal to life. My dream will come true dang it.
> 
> One last thing; we have and editor now! Mr. darkfireshadows He'll slowly edit chapters from first to last. You know when chapters have been edited if the (soon to be edited) has been changed to (Edited)


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 3 - Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. I don't really like this story. You may have picked that up by now.

Fluttershy woke up a headache. "Twilight!" A voice that was presumably Spike's yelled. "Fluttershy's awake." Fluttershy's vision became slightly clearer. She was laying in Twilight's guest bed.

"Hurgh." Fluttershy holding her head with her hoof. Or much as a hoof allows anyway. "What happened?"

"Twilight said something about you being drunk, you thinking that you're a stallion and you being in love with Rainbow Dash. The thing that surprises me the least is you being in love."

"But I am a stallion in love."

"But you're not Fluttershy." Twilight showed her face from bedroom entrance. "Well at least the stallion part."

"But I clearly am."

"No you're not." Spike said.

"But-"

Twilight interrupted her yellow and confused friend. "Let me make paradox so it's slightly easier for you to believe (never thought a paradox could do that), do you remember ever going to the going to the stallions bathroom?"

"Ye-"

"And on a regular basis."

"No. And... none of the mares ever questioned it."

"Because you're a mare!"

"I'm confused." Spike said.

"So am I." Fluttershy said.

"Anyways I've ran some tests on you while you were asleep. You're mind as been altered slightly. We think it has something to do with what happened yesterday. But it might be more than that, since you've been acting strange lately. Rainbow Dash is now searching your cottage for any evidence for that theory."

Fluttershy blushed a little. She still remembered the rules Rarity wrote, and does not want to expose her friend herself. Ergo she does not want Rarity to take the blame. Even though it's the smart thing to do. But there's no reason for her to do so, she isn't under any hypnotic effect at the moment or anything. "Oh um... Okay, can I take go home now and take care of the animals now?"

"Sure go ahead. If there's something wrong with you just let me know, whatever is going on."

"...Okay." Fluttershy left with an awkward feeling, who wouldn't?

Around 30 minutes later. Fluttershy was needless to say long gone. Twilight was doing... Whatever however to figure stuff out.

Suddenly there was knocking on the balcony door next to them. Twas Rainbow Dash with a piece of paper in her mouth. "Phwilght." *Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock* "Ohphen uphf fwill ya?" Twilight opened the door (that door had no hard feelings, he has to. He's mostly made of easily breakable glass). Rainbow flew to the nearest table. "Sorry I took so long. I must have missed this note about 43 times."

"Was it well hidden?"

"It was pinned to a wall." Rainbow deadpanned. "Here read this."

"Hmm. Rarity missed a comma, oh I see a few more mistakes. I thought Rarity was better with her grammar."

"You read all that and you missed what the letter is about?"

"No, I did read it all the way. It makes sense. Hypnotism. Fluttershy's under hypnosis. So Rarity must have accidentally left a hypnotic suggestion in her."

"Um... Makes sense. I guess... So how're are we gonna get rid of it?"

"We could either wait until Rarity comes home, which is in 4 days give or take. Or we could take matter in our hooves."

"What can we do about Twilight?"

"I'll find a way. I think Rarity didn't know much about hypnosis."

* * *

Meanwhile... At Fluttershy's cottage

"Maybe I should stay at home for a while. Oh I forgot. I'm running low on supplies. I better go shopping tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like riffs? You do? Well you better click on this link right here.  
> Riff by darkfireshadows and his friend's OC


End file.
